princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
12345 Ready Go!
}} 12345 Ready Go! is a song sung by Datsubou. It was used as the ending for the Pairpuri episodes. Lyrics Kanji= １２１２３Woo そこのけのけそこのけ　俺らが通る 極まってるぜいつでも　俺らが通る Oh! とぼけた面した頭にHi! We can go on the glory road 理屈は捨て去って １２３４５ Ready Go! 言い訳ばかりは　ねぇ？下らんぜ つまらないなら鼓動に 合わせて手を叩け １２３４５ Ready Go! 野生よ目覚めろ　今　変わるんだ 手綱引くのはお任せ その目を見開いて さあ行けよ そんなんじゃダメダメダメ　その気になんない 強がってでも歯向かえ　夢見るBoys Oh! あの日のまんまじゃ気分はLow We can go on the only road 言葉じゃ言えないよ １２３４５ Ready Go! 君なら出来るぜ　さあ羽ばたいて 俺らのこのリズムに 合わせて手を叩け １２３４５ Ready Go! つまらん言葉は Right to the Left yeah 描いてくのは自由だ この手はいつだって 探してる １２３４５ Ready Go! 言い訳ばかりは　ねぇ？下らんぜ つまらないなら鼓動に 合わせて手を叩け １２３４５ Ready Go! 野生よ目覚めろ　今　変わるんだ 手綱引くのはお任せ その目を見開いて Yeah×2 さあ行けよ |-| Romaji= 1 2 1 2 3 Woo Soko noke noke soko noke Orera ga touru Kiwamatteruze itsudemo Orera ga touru Oh! toboketa tsudashita atama ni Hi! We can go on the glory road Rikutsu wa sutesatte 12345 Ready Go! Iiwake bakari wa nee? kudaranze Tsumaranai nara kodou ni Awasete te wo tatake 12345 Ready Go! Yasei yo mezamero ima kawarunda Tazuna hiku no wa omakase Sono me wo mihiraite Saa ikeyo Sonnanja dame dame dame Sono kini nannai Tsuyogatte demo wa mukae Yume miru Boys Oh! ano hi no manmaja kibun wa Low We can go on the only road Kotoba ja ienaiyo 12345 Ready Go! Kimi nara dekiruze saa habataite Orera no kono RIZUMU ni Awasete te wo tatake 12345 Ready Go! Tsumaran kotoba wa Right to the Left yeah Egaiteku no wa jiyuu da Kono te wa itsudatte Sagashiteru 12345 Ready Go! Iiwake bakari wa nee? kudaranze Tsumaranai nara kodou ni Awasete te wo tatake 12345 Ready Go! Yasei yo mezame ro ima kawa runda Tazuna hiku no wa omakase Sono me wo mihiraite Yeah X2 Saa ike yo |-| English= Move away move away we want to get through It's destiny for us to get there Oh! Heading there while feigning innocence Hi! We can go on the glory road Throw away all your logic 12345 ready go! Aren't you just making an excuse? We won't let you go If you find the beat too boring Let's clap our hands together 12345 ready go! Let your wild side awaken, let's all change now! Get rid of the reins binding you Open your eyes wide Let's go! Who cares if you're really really useless You can even pretend to be strong and fight back Oh! Your mood for that day will be low We can go on the only road With what words cannot say! 12345 ready go! You will now be able to fly This rhythm of ours Let's all clap it together! 12345 ready go! All the boring words are right to the left yeah Freely draw what you want This hand is always Searching 12345 ready go! Aren't you just making an excuse? We won't let you go If you find the beat too boring Let's clap our hands together 12345 ready go! Let your wild side awaken, let's all change now! Get rid of the reins binding you Open your eyes wide Yeahx2 Let's go! Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs